


Monsters Life

by GrandGo4t



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandGo4t/pseuds/GrandGo4t
Summary: A pretty long planned out Fan Fic about RandallxSulley. With a retelling of the original movie where Randall isn't the bad guy. This also means that there will be other characters from the monster world to join them in this story.  Also massive note this takes place before the events of MI (duh) which means it's around 2001. So technology won't be as modern.
Relationships: Randall Boggs/James P. "Sulley" Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. A Humble Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Author here. Just would like to say a massive thank you to my personal friend maybe_in_a_au for helping with the writing and spelling. This is like my first Fan Fic ever, out of all the fandoms it had to be monsters inc. Well no harm in pumping new blood in to it I suppose. One last thing before I let you read is that this includes references to popular media or monster versions of popular media. So like I think the sub category for this would be world building. Anyways, enough rambling.
> 
> Oh and if you find any spelling mistakes please feel free to DM me about them.

A bell chimes as the door swings open. Two monsters; A fuzzy, tall, and hefty monster covered in cyan fur and purple dots along his back, carrying an over the shoulder duffle bag and wearing a pale dark green scarf, followed by a lanky, scaley, and average sized monster drenched in faded purple with a cyan line crawling down his back to a pointy and curly tail resembling a chameleon, wearing a light red gotham jacket enter through the restaurant's door. Filling the entrance with their bickering. 

“Why are we here Sullivan?” the purple one sharply spoke out.

“Well I thought I’d treat you to something. You finally beat my scarer of the month record back at monsters inc!” 

Randall didn’t reply, all he did was give Sulley a plane blank stare.

“What’s wrong, Randall? I thought you wanted to celebrate?”

Randall with an annoyed look and accusing posture said back: “I know, but why on earth with you! You lost to me!” 

“Just because I lost doesn't mean I don’t want to celebrate your victory.” Sulley answered with a slight chuckle. 

“Besides I’ll pay.” 

Randalls facial expression as he started to wonder what to say next. After a few seconds the purple chameleon started to speak with a more calmer tone.

“Well then why don’t we invite others!”  
“Isn’t it always better with more!” He snapped back as a smug grin grew across his face,  
Sulley sighed,

“I already asked if you were going to celebrate with anyone. But you replied like you always do with a sharp denial of it.”

Randall’s grin quickly fell to a frightened frown in realization. He’d forgotten he said that to Sullivan. As Randall stumbled to make a hasty remark, Sulley spoke again.

“Listen Randall, I really wanted to do this for you. We’ve been so called “friends” for two years now and the least you can do is appreciate what others do for you.”

“All I want to do is to help you, not betray you, or whatever happened to you in college! I just want to be friends.”

Randall was frozen in place with the only exception being his anger filled face. Sizzling down to a much more shocked and confused expression. He was lost in thought by the words Sullivan had said. Many times Randall has been tricked into being “friends” with many monsters in the past, only for him to be used as a stepping stool and thrown away when he’s not useful anymore. 

But in Sulleys words, Randall felt that they were different. They were definitely the same words other monsters would have said to him, but Sulley added something none of the others did. He doesn’t know why or what sounds different hearing it from Sulley. He just knew that Sulley was being honest…

“Listen Randall I’m sorry for bringing you here. We can just forget it ever happened.” Sulley said, clearing the silence. 

Sulley started to walk past Randall only for him to feel a scaly hand grab his arm.  
looking over his shoulder, he saw the clinging reptile. 

“Fine… I’ll celebrate with you here. Only if you're paying.”

Sulley pauses and then fully turns around with a confused look on his face. 

“Did I hear you correctly?” 

Randall Sighed knowing he just made a grave mistake, but despite every bone in his body telling him to call it off he pressed forward.

“Yes Sullivan, You head must be so clogged with fur that it’s distorting your sense of hearing.” 

Sulley’s face glowed with enthusiasm! He quickly gave the reptile a big fluffy hug despite his struggle to escape it. 

“Thank you!” The Behemoth quietly exclaimed.

As those words were muttered Randall slowed down his struggling. This would have been a night terror for Randall, out in public and being hugged by your sworn enemy you promised to never lose to again. But for some reason he felt the same feeling as before. Once again he didn’t know how to describe it.

The reptile pushed away from the behemoth.

“Hey, hey, hey! I thought you learned what personal space was.”

Sulley started to scratch his head and chuckle.

“S-sorry… got a little excited, never thought you would actually agree.”

Randall snapped back “Well that almost pushed me to refuse this dinner and walk straight out! Whether you paid or not.”

Sulley sighed with a smile on his face and cheerfully said “Well then let’s start this celebration Randall!” 

Sulley started to walk up to the hostess with Randall trailing behind him. As Sulley was placing the request Randall took this time to look back at the entrance door. Compelled to leave this fluffy idiot and keep his pride intact! 

But his body wasn’t moving, it was as stiff as a board. He knew this was his only chance to escape the approaching embarrassment and damage to his pride. Yet the effect of Sulleys words were still bottled in his head. His words were something almost no one else’s had been. 

They were warm and inviting. How could it be now though, ever since they’ve become friends, hell long before they joined the factory. His words sounded like the others, cold and hard like a lumpy rock. Why now, and why Sulley? Is this a new trick! Could he have found a way to break you even more!

“Hey Randall, the table is ready.”

Randall turned back around, startled out of his inner thoughts.

“Huh, oh yeah yeah, i’m coming.”

Randall and Sulley left following the hostess to their table.


	2. A Spark Through Tainted Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello author here. Hope everyone is doing fine, I'm still here writing this fan fic. Updates will come out a week or so. There will be points in time I don't update, but it hasn't yet nor do I feel like taking a break so full steam ahead i guess. This is really something to kill time, when I'm not doing other creative deeds. (and just because I love this ship like for real, It's my otp.) Anyways, yeah, it's time to continue...

An odd tension was in the air between the two, the air felt thin around them. Neither of them had said a word since the hostess seated them. Despite the restaurant being pretty packed, both of them can only focus on what was happening in their heads.

Randall was still pondering about everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. From Sulley’s words to his own rash decision to stay with him for dinner. His head was swirling, he couldn’t tell if he was wrong the whole time or still convinced that Sulley is just using him. Ideas meshing together as they turned into anxious thoughts knowing that he would do the same thing Johnny did to him! He knew it! He needs to get out of here or something before this fuzzy bastard pulls him down! He has to get out right now!

“So uh… How are things going for you Randall,” the fuzzy one piped up.

The scaly monster lifted his head with a dazed look. Sulley's words took some time to register in Randalls already spinning head. When Randall realized Sulley asked how he was doing, he narrowed his already squinting eyes and murmured out:

“Yeah fine, work is going fine.” Randall then dropped his head down and the silence began again. 

Sulley looked blankly at him. He could tell Randall was having trouble with something, but like most things he was always shut out from knowing what was going on inside that lizard's head. He needs to get him to talk, the only way to do that is to crack open this shell he’s hiding in. That must be the only way to help him.

“I know you’re “fine” and “fine” at work, but I wanted to know how you are away from work. Do you have any hobbies of any kind or go anywhere?” Asked Sulley.

Randall tilted his head up, “Why would you wanna know Sullivan? Why does my private life concern you?” He hissed

Sulley nervously scratched the back of his head,“Well, are we just going to sit here and stare at each other for the entire dinner? I wanna get to know you some more.” 

Randall replied with a calm tone,“You wanna know who else wanted to get to know me more. Worthington. And after the scare games he not only kicked me out but used the stuff I shared to humiliate me even more!” Randall was clearly angry, Sulley can see it on Randalls face. His pale purple scales redden to a boiling maroon. 

Sulley stuttered to get a reply out to defuse Randalls rage. “L-look Randall I’m not trying to-“

A bubbly voice interrupted him. “Hi, my name is Chelcie and I’ll be your waitress. How are you two doing this evening?”

They turned their attention to the now presented waitress. Sulley greeted her in a timely fashion stating that things were going good, while Randall silently nodded, having his scales turn back to the normal pale purple hue they've always been. 

She’s a tall and thin monster. Made up a mass of several tentacles connected to a spherical head. With 2 pairs of eyes on top of each other. Wearing a formal server attire under the head, having 4 legs and 2 arms. Having 2 tentacles make up one arm.

“That's good! Would you two like anything to drink?” The waitress cheerfully asked.

Randall without hesitation asked for water. Sulley took a little while to gloss over the drinks menu, but ultimately decided to settle on water as well. Chelcie gleefully said thank you and went off in the direction in the kitchen. 

Sulley turned his attention back to Randall. “Listen Randall, I’m sorry for what the ROR’s did to you. If I knew I would have helped you sooner.”

Randall rolled his eyes. “Oh sure. That totally wouldn’t have been rubbing your win in my face!” The reptile suddenly snapped out.

Sulley jolted back a bit from Randalls increase in tone.Thankfully Randall chose a table in the back corner of the restaurant, one out of ear shot of most monsters. 

But something in Sulley didn’t sit right with him. Sulley's face began to change, his eyes narrowed, his mouth crumpled to a frown, a sense of disappointment and anger could be felt when Randall looked at the fuzzy one's face. Randalls face started to drop, as much as he doesn't interact with anyone. His personal experience knew exactly what type of face Sulley is making.

Sulley finally opened his mouth. “Randall, I’m sick and tired of this excuse. Not only for my sake, but for all the other ones you’ve used it on. We always tried to be nice to you, Pete, George, Celia, Hell even Roz! But you’ve always pushed us back. Always coming up with this crummy excuse!” 

Sulley’s tone was quiet, yet Randall can hear the burning rage that dwells inside of him. Sulley’s words emitted the same burning rage. Never has Randall heard or seen Sulley this upset. His words felt honest, they felt as though they were burning into him. He felt exposed, even defenseless. 

The only way Randall could respond was with a hanging jaw and shrunken pupils. It was his only response. 

Sulley sighed, “I’m sorry Randall. I’m just fed up with you thinking I got into the company based only on my name. I bet you don’t even know what happened after me and Mike got expelled! We had to work our way up from mail boys. We weren’t treated like superstars at all for the first few years at Monsters Inc.” 

Randall tried to spit something out. Anything, anything to get out of this situation. It was low and no one not even Randall could hear it, but Sulley was seeing Randall’s mouth move.

“What. What is it Randall? Another insult to portray me as someone I’m not?” His tone was now filled with malice. This only made Randall’s urge to say something. 

The chameleon started to stutter out in a shaky voice. “I-... I’m-...”

Tears started to swell up in his eyes, he swallowed his pride and looked directly into Sulley's eyes. “F-Fine! I admit it! I’m fucking sorry Sull- James! I’m fucking sorry!” His voice was loud, not enough to cause a scene where they were sitting. But loud enough to warrant a few stairs from a few monsters. Tears began to trickle down the reptiles scales. 

A distinct face of shock surrounded Sulley's face. He never expected to see the day that Randall cracks. Let alone due to his own hands under these circumstances! 

“I can’t trust anyone anymore, ok!” Randall sobbed.

Sulley watched as the reptiles' scales started to darken into a distilled blue. As tears started to pour from his face. After a slight pause saved for the quiet sobs and hics from Randall. Sulley knew that this was his only shot he got at having Randall trust him.

In a calm melancholic voice, Sulley began to monologue. “Randall, I’m not the greatest of speakers but... You may look at me as your enemy. But it all came from a place of caring and kindness. I want to help you, I always wanted to help you. Since knowing what happened to you in college and how you were before with Mike. It’s why I started to be friends with you two years ago.”

Randall looked up with a mixture of anger, sadness, and shock, coagulated on his face. Just realizing the situation he put himself in. He needed to get out of there, everything in his body was telling him so. But he didn’t, he was glued to his seat by Sulley's soothingly calm voice. 

Sulley continued, “I don’t want this twisted the wrong way. I have no motives against you, all I’m asking is to be your friend and make up for what happened in college. I want to help you! Or at least not be your enemy! Just something, something to make you happy.”

Randalls pupils dilated knowing he had the perfect comeback for this, but what came out was completely garbled stuttering. “H-Happy! I j-just need to be above you to be h-h-” Randall stopped mid sentence, it looked as though he was about to start crying again. 

But before Randall could Sulley stretched out his hand across the table and said:

“Please Randall, I’d love to help you, and a swear to any higher power that you can trust me.”

How can this be! He’s his rival, his enemy! And yet he not only listened to him but he just told him one of his most private secrets! 

He could tell it to everyone in Monsters Inc and then what. First it starts with one person, then a group, then to a room full of people knowing his secret. He’d have to move! Go to an entirely different city to work for a scare factory! Change his name, job, maybe even appearance! 

He stared into Sulley's eyes, trying to read any form of malice or hate or even ulterior motives! But all there was was kindness and warmth, someone that looks trustworthy. Was he really his enemy? Even the most skilled manipulators have a teil, but nothing was there. Only absolute serenity and a chance for a new beginning.

Randall hesitated slightly, but eventually moved his hand to grasp Sulley’s. “Fine, I trust you. As a friend. As in you being my friend.”

Sulley’s face lit up with joy. Feeling as though he made a giant step for helping Randall. Sulley retracted his hand and returned to his chair. 

“Thank you Randall, I’m truly gla-” Randall quickly cut him off.

“Under one condition”

Sulley looked at him with a puzzled look, confused as Randalls tone was much more calm than a few seconds ago.

“I believe in an eye for an eye. I shared you one of my secrets, so I’d need one of yours.”

Sulley let out a slight chuckle. “Well I was going to tell you one anyways-”

“And it better be something no one knows. Not even Wazouski should know about it!”

Randall snapped back, cutting him off once again.

Sulley's slightly chuckle evolved into a bellowing laugh. This time it attracted the attention of a few occupied tables around them. It also startled the poor lizard, causing him to try and calm the beast down with his pleas and demands falling on deaths ears. Slowly but surely his laughs calmed into slight chuckles again. 

“Gosh, telling Mike secrets! That’s like keeping scares in a leaky scream canister.” He replied, still recovering from his outburst.

That reply made Randall giggled softly under his breath, with a defining smile stretching across his face. 

“I never really tell him actual secrets or even good secrets. So it looks like you’ll be the first.”

Randall let out a small chuckle. “Yeah I never trusted Wazowski with any secrets either back in college.”

Sulley chuckled. “How did you know? Did he spoil one of your secrets?”

Randall replied with a smirk.

“Honestly if he hasn’t changed you’d expect that. But even though we studied almost constantly, that green volleyball would somehow know everything on campus. It gave me an unnerving feeling. Although now I look back and wonder if I was wrong.”

Randall started to droop his head down with his smirk receding into a blank line across his face. His eyes blankly focused on the table menu in front of him. Sulley quickly tried to think of something to get Randall to readjust his focus. Only to be interrupted with the waitress returning. 

“I’m so sorry about that, I wanted to come back when it was a less awkward time to interlude.” Chelcie claimed in an apologetic tone.

Her words seem to have brought Randall into the conversation. 

“Wait you could hear us the entire time!!” Exclaimed Randall in a sharp tone with a face full of surprise and anger on it.

Chelcie softly chuckled as she replied. “I’m not one of those monsters.”

As Chelcie started to place down their drinks, Randall’s expression seemed to simmer back down to a more neutral expression. Tracking his glass as Chelcie put it on the table.

“So! What would you boys like to order?” Chelcie said ecstatically.

Randall and Sulley both forgot where on earth they are. Both proceeded to hurriedly flip through the restaurant's menu as they sorted what to eat.


	3. Ponderous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So... it's been a while hope everyone is safe during the whole quarantine thing. Anyways, found enough time to continue this project!! So don't fear, this story will be finished. Might take a little while longer, but hey any amount of progress is progress, right? Anyways enjoy the chapter and please feel free to message me of anything that might be misspelled or needs to be rewritten.

“God I can see where the weight comes from.”  
Randall said snarkly, as he slowly ate his dinner. 

Randall’s dinner was just as you’d expect for a monster keeping a thin phasic and flexible build. Having Randall's dinner consists of three 4oz crustation steaks, with a side of shreeker salad diced with sweet pink spiked fruit. Known famously as the “Capricorn’s Gruff”. Best eaten in a slow and methodically cunning way to let all the flavors mingle and spread throughout the tongue.

“Oh come on, I’m just sticking to my diet. Just like you!”  
Sulley retorted in a playful tone.

Sulley’s dinner would be the exact opposite of Randall’s dinner. Great for a monster keeping a hefty and large phasic with a build as tough as a brick wall. With Sulley’s dinner including a 9oz black slime burger with a slice of soggy lettuce, moldy cheese, and rotten tomatoes, with a side of tarantula legs and ketchup. Known as the “Black Lagoon”. Best eaten in fast and impatient bites to not let any of the highly viscous slime spill from the burger. 

Each bite spilling a little bit of slime out from the burger somewhat like a jelly donut. Making Randall feel quisical with every bite sulley take. So many calories in that inky black sludge, he was simply disgusted by it. Trying to focus on his own meal and not dread the very thought of some of that slime getting on his food.

The rest of the dinner was quite normal. With the miscellaneous talk of work sprinkled throughout their meal. It wasn’t long till they were full and finished with their meals. And just as Sulley promised, he paid the bill completely. Leaving a generous tip for Chelcie and her wonderful service. Exiting into the cold January streets.

“See that wasn’t so bad. Was it Randall?”  
Sulley said looking at his new friend. 

Randall didn’t look at Sulley, he was embarrassed. Still wondering how Sulley was able to make him his friend. Let alone in one night, in under 3 hours! With some mysterious feeling coming over Randall whenever Sulley spoke in that certain way to him.

Randall sighed and turned his head to the fluffy monster next to him.  
“Better than most dates I’ve been on.”  
He said with a slight chuckle. Hearing the monster right besides him chuckling from his response. With a slight pause following after, having the two monsters take in the noises of their surroundings. From idle chatter, to the occasional passing car, the two stood at the entrance absorbing it all, after the somewhat stressful evening they've endured. 

“You know, you still have to tell me that secret.”  
Randall quietly whispered as he tugged on the furry mountain to get his attention.

“Oh right! I-I was trying to think of a good one to give you.”   
Sulley said, surprised by the sudden realization of forgetting to give Randall his half of the deal. 

“Well, what is it then?”  
The Lizard snapped fully turning towards Sulley, having both sets of his arms crossed.

To Sulley it felt as if the whole world had stopped. Trying to figure out what to say to his new found friend. In all honesty, Sulley never really had any secrets. Of course he keeps a few things under lock and key, but would never mind sharing a few when the topic comes up. But it’s hard to find a topic that could relate to what Randall had told him.

“Well..., I guess I can tell you that I’m sort of attracted to male monsters?”  
Sulley said sheepishly.

“... is that it?”  
Randall questioned.

“Uh… Yeah.”  
Suley answered.

Randall turned away for a bit, feeling an odd sense of heat on his face. He always hated this feeling! It only brought up memories of embarrassment and humiliation. It’s what he felt everyday he would see sulley up on the scarer of the month wall. It’s what he felt the day he left the ROR’s. It was always met by tears or anger. 

But… This was different. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t sad, he wasn’t even angry. It didn’t feel anything like that… For some reason, he liked it. He liked this heat. Randall feels like he can last forever in this heat from dreary cold nights, to scorching days. It lights something inside of him that he thought was long gone…

“Uh Randall,your changing color again! Are you ok?”  
The beast said in a concerned tone.

Randall looked down and noticed how his pale purple scales were flashing with warm pink stripes and dots, popping up and scrawling all along his body. 

“Oh y-yeah. I’m perfectly fine”  
Randall stammered as he quickly changed back to his normal hue.

A thick veil of silence fell over the monsters with Randall oddly twiddling his thumbs after the odd exchange. Both monsters seemingly trying too cook up a good way to end the night.

“... You know, It’s getting late James, I think I’ll head home now.”  
Randall said breaking the tension in the air. 

“See you at work… friend”

And with that Randall started to walk away, back to his home. 

“See you at work too, scarer of the month.”   
The Blue one remarks as he turns around and leaves to his apartment as well. 

*click*... *click*... *click*... *click*... *click*. Randall pushed the door to his apartment open, quickly slipping in. Closing and locking all 5 locks behind him. Hanging his coat on the way into his living room. Glancing out his window to the desalit streets below. Although his apartment was in a pretty nice part of the city, it didn’t stop him from adding a bit of extra security to his flat.

Always the loner type, shutting even his neighbors out.Not answering the door, tossing gifts that were left at his door in the trash, and generally not communicating with his apartment’s community. Only sticking with the same routine everyday. Wake up, have breakfast, brush teeth, take the bus to work, take the bus back home, eat dinner, brush teeth, sleep. Been the same thing for as long as he joined the company. 

Not time for anything else, especially since the bus takes a good 45 minutes to get to the factory. And being 45 minutes away from James’s apartment… 

“DAMNIT!”  
The lizard shouted to himself. 

“How are you still in my head!”  
Randall said whilst pacing back and forth his living room.

Ever Since he left the restaurant Randalls only thoughts were about Sulley. He thought this feeling would go away by now! But it seems to have only gotten worse. It’s gotten to a point where he’s even rethinking the past times Sulley has offered friendship. How can one night rethink his whole relationship with Sulley?...

Randall paused and stood there for a while, pondering, trying to make some kind of conclusion.

“...I should try and comprehend this tomorrow.”  
The Lizard thought to himself. 

With that Randall, quietly shuffled to his bedroom, turning on a lamp he kept by his bed. His bedroom is an average sized room fitted with his one king size bed, fitted with lusciously silky sheets that were dark purple with spiralling gold patterns. Reaching down to pull open the sheets and snuggle on only to find an envelope addressed to him from the factory.

“Oh dammit.”  
Randall said groggily. 

It was an envelope he received this morning through the mail. Stamped with the iconic Monsters inc logo. Opening it up and reading the contains shows that it was from Henry J. Waternoose. Reading through, it’s details were concerning Waternoose’s plan on the recent scream shortage. No one but Waternoose and Randall know about it. Inquiring Randall to help design and build a new machine to collect screams and revolutionize the scarring industry. Randall will be given all the credit, gaining notoriety, fame, and having the whole company to himself, even having Sullivan work under his scaly paws!

*rip*

Randall proceeded to shred the letter into tiny bite size pieces, crumpling them up into a paper ball and tossing it in a garbage bin he kept by his bed. 

“Fat chance Waternoose.”  
Randall rambled as he shuffled into bed. Turning his lamp off and drifting off to the land of the unconscious.


End file.
